Wrath of Storms
by Shadows of Vanity
Summary: My "family" abandoned me...forsook me because I sought my own path! Tossed away like trash, I was alone and forgotten. But then THEY found me. THEY took me in, cared for me, nurtured me, loved me! Before, I was Raven Potter, problem child of the Potters. Now...now I am Revan Mystes, Crown Princess and Wrath of Storms of the Fae Imperia! Fem!harry/large!femharem, minor!xover element


This is the first actual chapter for Wrath of Storms, the last one being a promotional chapter.

Please make sure to review!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wrath of Storms

Chapter 1

A Gathering Storm

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ "I can't believe it! You take away my birthright and give it to this jumped-up little brat? You've already given him everything, and now you take my right as the eldest child away from me?"_

_ "Quiet! You will do as you're told! Gaven is the Heir to House Potter now, and you are engaged to be married to Ronald Weasley in a month's time!"_

_ "I won't do it! I refuse to marry that ginger prick!" a scarlet-gold haired, jade green eyed, fifteen year old beauty hissed angrily, glaring at her parents and young brother. "All he ever does all day is play chess, talk down to the Mundane-born students, and complain about how poor his family is! He's insensitive, lazy, and rude! _If_ I ever decide to get married, I will marry for love, not for _your _political benefit, James Charlus Potter!"_

_ "Like anyone would want you now, half-breed dyke." her younger brother and the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, Gaven, sneered softly. Raven hissed at him and opened her mouth to retort, but her father (who had ignored his son's comment) cut her off._

_ "Now listen here young lady!" James Potter barked at his eldest daughter, Raven. "This is the way things work in the Magical world! You do what your Head of House tells you, and you will _like_ it! I am your father, and you will obey me!"_

_ "You are no father of mine, you glory-hound trash!" Raven snarled, eyes narrowing as her pupils began to thin and elongate vertically, hair beginning to flutter as if in an invisible breeze. She turned her glare to the quiet, soulful-looking form of Lily Potter. "Just like this spineless, power-gorged bitch here is no mother of mine! I renounce you as my parents!"_

_There was the sound of speeding flesh hitting still flesh as James Potter backhanded his daughter so hard she fell to the floor, blood coming from her mouth that she dabbed at as she glared up at him hatefully._

_ "James, what are you...!" Lily started to protest feebly, only for her words to be lost as Raven launched herself to her feet and lashed out with one hand, bolts of electricity flowing from her hand to sink into a now-screaming James Potter._

_ "DON'T...EVER...LAY A HAND...ON ME...AGAIN!" Raven screamed, lashing out again with her magic to send her writhing father through a wall. Panting heavily, she spun on her heel and ascended the stairs to her bedroom even as her pathetic little brother cringed away from her in fear. Slamming her door shut, she immediately set about packing her meager possessions into her multi-compartmented trunk. She did not stop nor hesitate when her door opened and Lily stepped into the room, shutting it behind her. "What do _you_ want?"_

_ "I want to know where this irrational anger is coming from! I want to know why my daughter is acting like a spoiled brat and abandoning her family because she didn't get what she wanted!" Lily, in a show of anger and strength rarely seen since she had started dating James, growled out. Snorting in amusement, Raven simply continued to methodically pack her things. Lily glowered at being ignored, and barked sharply. "Don't you ignore me, girl!"_

_ "Look, why don't you shut up and go wipe your precious brat's ass for him or something I am sure you deem useful. You aren't even worth my time, Potter." Raven said dismissively, shrinking her trunk and pocketing it before looking at the family pictures on her bureau with disgust. Pointing her wand at one, she blasted it out of existence with a silent Blasting Curse, and Lily gasped in horror and pain._

_ "What are you doing? Those are our family pictures! Why would you destroy them?" she cried, and Raven laughed as she blasted another._

_ "I told you already, I'm not a member of this family anymore, you trash have made that quite clear. In fact, I haven't been a member of this family since Voldemort tried to kill me and failed. No, ever since then, everything has been about Gaven. Well, now I'm making it official. I am no longer a member of the Potter family, and I have no need of photos that depict _you_!" she snarled contemptuously, blasting each picture with precise, almost sadistic pleasure as her mother began to cry. "Goodbye, Lily Potter. I hope that the Potter line ends when Voldemort rises. It's a disgrace to its name!"_

_Another flick of her wand blasted the wall apart and she jumped, hurtling towards the ground five stories below. Expanding her shrunken racing broom, Raven landed with grace and, settling her feet onto the stirrup-like apparatuses at the back, accelerated into the night._

_It wasn't long after that things went downhill for the Potter family. After James had called in the Aurors to help search for his eldest child, he had had to explain to his boss, one Madam Bones, Director Department of Magical Law Enforcement, just why his daughter had run away. He had immediately found himself demoted from Senior Captain to Auror Fifth Class (the lowest rank besides Trainee), pending a court-martial for conduct unbecoming of an officer, which would quickly result in his total removal from the Corp. Lily was fired without notice or cause from her own job as a Healer at St. Mungo's, and both were fined heavily for whatever reasons Bones could create or justify. Rita Skeeter had gotten her hands on the news, and several articles were released a few weeks later vilifying the family that was meant to be iconic for the so-called "Light" for acting so Dark as to mistreat their child. They had been reduced to working at Hogwarts to survive as they tried to repair their tattered reputation._

_All the while, the search for the eldest Potter child continued in vein._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Eighteen Months Later**

Downtown Boston is not always the kindest of places, despite the best efforts of the police, and certain areas are even less so. Filled with dark alleyways and shady corners, it is not someplace any sane young woman wants to be caught alone after dark.

Well, usually.

Arcs of electricity exploded out one alleyway in particular, along with a half dozen flying bodies. Said bodies pulled themselves together and struggled to their feet as a young, strawberry-pink haired woman with pale green eyes stalked out of said alley, more lightning arcing along her arms as she advanced on her prey. Raising their hands fearfully, they backed off and left, leaving her smirking in their wake.

"And keep running, ya pussy sons of bitches! I see ya trying that again, and I'll kill ya!" the vigilante known as Lightning shouted to the young men fleeing from her wrath in pained limps and shuffles, before shooting a wandless Memory Charm after them. All they would remember was the threat and getting thoroughly beaten. The "how" would be lost. Turning her attention back to the alleyway she had just removed them from, she smiled reassuringly at four frightened pairs of eyes. "Come on out, you four, I promise you're safe now. Those trash won't bother you anymore."

Hesitantly, the quartet exited the alleyway and inched towards her.

One, the oldest-looking, had rich, scarlet hair streaked with gold that reached down to just above a curved and shapely ass. Her face was delicate yet held a hidden strength, and her eyes, despite being behind what were obviously well-made ruby contacts, seemed to gleam with a hidden fire. She was tall , perhaps six feet in height, dusky-skinned, with a lithe and athletic body, long and shapely legs, and a truly magnificent pair of large and seemingly _very_ perky C-cup breasts that Lightning tried to avoid staring at. She was dressed in simple yet efficient jeans, a midriff -bearing shirt, and a jacket, although she did have what looked like ruby teardrop earrings in her ears.

The second was much the same, with equal height and the same skin tone, but her own hair reached only to mid back and was a soft moss-green, the same color as her warm and peaceful eyes that gazed almost dreamily at Lightning. Lightning resisted the urge squeal "KAWAII" (she had been watching far too much anime these days) as the girl fussed with her hair, fixing it until her left eye was curtained by her long bangs, giving her a school-girl like appearance. She was wearing very simple clothes that just screamed -and there was no other word for it- comfortable.

The third reinforced that fact, though she seemed to be the most...chaotic of the group. Shoulder-length and sexily unkempt cobalt blue hair that Lightning ached to tame and ice-blue eyes that danced with laughter were her defining traits, while her clothes consisted of artfully cut and faded jeans, a t-shirt that was modified enough to protect her modesty and not much else that said "Chaos is Magic" across her breasts, and a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. She was certainly the most laid-back and stereotypical teen of the group.

The fourth and final girl was as far on the other end of the spectrum as you could get. Long black skirt, modest blouse, boring jacket. Her hair, a beautiful bronze shade that Lightning would _love_ to get her hands on (in more ways than one) was meticulous in its gorgeous arrangement, a gentle cascade down to her shoulder blades, with two handfuls over her shoulder to draw a line to her cleavage. Her eyes, too, seemed to be hidden behind contacts, and were a shining gold with such an intense age-born wisdom hidden in their depths, that Lightning could swear they had seen the dawn of time itself.

"You girls alright?" she inquired, shaking herself from her thoughts as she examined them clinically.

"Yes, thank you. You saved us from a fate worse than death..." the bronze haired girl said calmly, and Lightning frowned slightly at the tone. She was far to calm for someone that had almost been gang-raped and, likely as not, murdered. Extending her senses carefully, she growled in anger as she sensed the team of Aurors circling around to ensnare her.

"Tsk, a trap huh? Nice try girlies, but I'm not falling for that one!" she snarled, reaching out with a finger that glowed with power as she drew shimmering symbols in the air that formed a six-pointed star enclosed in a circle, with a host of smaller symbols floating around it.

"Wait, don't! It's not like that!" the red-head yelled, but it was too late. Out of the shadows burst a flurry of spells intended to subdue Lightning as British Aurors came swarming into view. Their barrage dissipated harmlessly against a shield, leaving the glowering young woman untouched.

"Raven Potter! By order of the Ministry of Magic, you are hereby under arrest to be transported back to England! Will you come quietly?" the leader shouted, and Lightning's, the now revealed Raven Potter's, eyes gleamed with anger and power as she chuckled darkly.

"How is this for an answer?" she shouted, placing her hand on the center of the star and turning her hand as if the symbol were a key as she lifted her voice to chant. _"Behold, ye Conqueror of Sky and King of Thunder! Ye Dragon King and First Sire, Rain Fire Upon Mine Foes! Bahamut, I implore thee! Come Forth!"_

There was silence for a moment, before an earth-shattering roar echoed throughout the sky as, with a boom of displaced air, the legendary dragon Bahamut slammed into the ground before Raven, cracking the tough and layered asphalt, leaving feet-deep gouges as his talons shredded it like paper. The menacing beast rumbled menacingly, ruby eyes gleaming in the darkness as it rose onto its hind legs, fore-legs crossed over its chest with clawed talons gleaming menacingly near opposite shoulders as its wings partially cocooned it. Once fully upright, it gave another terror-inducing roar, flared its wings, and flung its taloned hands back to its sides, sending out a shock-wave of air that sent several of the humans sprawling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Impossible..." the red-haired girl, who was none other than the Dragon Aspect of Life, and current Crown Princess of the Fae Imperia, Alexstrasza Mystes, in human form breathed in disbelief, despite the evidence before her.

"She must be the girl of Prophecy. To be able to summon any Primal, never mind an Elder like the Dragon King himself...!" her blue-haired sibling, the Aspect of Magic, Tyrigosa, agreed, staring wide-eyed at one of the most powerful beings ever to exist as it rose to its full, towering height and rumbled its displeasure at the foes of it's summoner.

"Not to mention that she is British, on American soil, yet appears to have knowledge of the ancient magiks. Bahamut is most well-known in Arabic mythology, yet she summons him with ease." Ysera, the green-haired Aspect of Dreams pointed out in a dreamy and relaxed tone of voice, despite her own shocked expression.

"Never mind all that right now! She just summoned an Elder Primal to fight a bunch of humans in a major population center! The people of this city don't need something like Bahamut firing off any of his attacks inside of it!" Kyliandria, the bronze-haired Aspect of Time, hissed at her sister's in annoyance. The trio winced in agreement and attempted to approach the girl, only to be rebuffed by an invisible wall. Tyrigosa frowned as she narrowed her eyes, examining it.

"Impressive. While summoning, she weaved a ward around herself at the same time. No solid object nor spell of man can get within ten feet of her so long as it remains. It has to be her, sisters." she reported after a moment, deeply impressed.

"Yes, yes, she is impressive. The fact remains that we need to calm her down and explain that we did _not_ lure her into a trap before those British Aurors and half of Boston get obliterated!" Kyliandria growled, slashing a hand at the ward and shattering it in an instant. However, the ward breaking alerted Raven, bringing her attention, to them along with her summons'. With eerie synchronicity, two heads with twin predatory looks swung in their direction, and despite their own immense power the quartet found themselves gulping quietly and raising their hands in a placating gesture.

"We mean you no harm, Revan." Alexstrasza said quietly, and the girl's eyes narrowed angrily.

"You shouldn't know that name, nor do you have the right to use it. I will deal with the bait after I crush the ambush." she hissed before looking away from them in a casual dismissal. Addressing her summons in English, she called up to him. "Bahamut, my friend, these humans are trying to force me to go to my old home, and _those people_. You won't let them hurt me, will you?"

_**"Of course not, little one. I shall protect you."**_ the behemoth rumbled in the draconic tongue, making the eyes of the Aspects widen as he glanced at them slightly. _**"I know your true names, Great Aspects, and your power, but know this: should you try to harm my summoner, we shall see how much of a threat I and my siblings can pose to you!"**_

The four siblings were struck dumb by the threat. Not only was Bahamut declaring he would oppose them, but outright stating that most, if not all, of his siblings would as well! Even the Aspects would be hard-pressed to do battle with the whole of the Elder Primal pantheon. Especially since said pantheon had been fighting together for eons longer than the Fae had existed.

_**"We mean to bring your summoner into our family, Great Elder, not harm her."**_Alexstrasza said respectfully with a deep bow, and if Bahamut possessed eyebrows he would surely have raised one at that.

_**"You will all discuss this with us in The Spiral Realm after I finish scaring off these wretches."**_he said finally, returning his attention to the still-frozen-in-fear humans, and reached out towards the leader with one menacing hand. One long and deadly claw pressed against his chest, shortening his breath and drawing blood, while he addressed his summoner. _**"Tell them that this is their one free pass, due to doing their duty and the location. Next time, however, I shall end them."**_

Raven glanced up at him in confusion before shrugging and trusting her mentor/friend's words. Relaying them to the Aurors, she watched in satisfaction as the leader shook her hand sheepishly when it was offered before they vanished back to England. After they were long gone, she turned to face the remaining sentients, a frown marring her brow.

"All right, what the hell is going on here? First you lot pretend to be nearly raped just to get me here, then you can speak with Bahamut? Just who the hell are you?" she growled in annoyance, allowing her glamour to fade to reveal the red-haired and green-eyed beauty that she really was. Crossing her arms under her D-cup breasts, she tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for an answer.

"...Until we talk in private with Bahamut and his siblings, I am unsure of how much I should say." the red-head hedged, and Raven's glare intensified, causing the other to raise her hands self-consciously. "Look, how about this. My name is Alexstrasza, though to family and humans I am Alex. My siblings and I were sent here to recruit you."

"Names? And recruit me for what?" Raven demanded as politely as she could given the circumstances. The blue-haired girl stepped forward and answered.

"My name is Tyrigosa, Tyri to family and humans. We are here on behalf of our parents."

"The Titania and Oberon of the Fae Imperia." the bronze-haired girl spoke up next. Gesturing to herself, she continued. "Kyliandria, called Kyli."

"Your parents as well, great Wrath." the final sister said in an absent tone of voice, her eyes unfocused. Kyliandria frowned and pinched her side slightly, and her eyes refocused rapidly, and she blinked around. Blushing faintly, she inclined her head politely to a bemused and baffled Raven. "My name is Ysera. It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

Seeing Raven about to open her mouth to continue her questioning, Alexstrasza interrupted. "I understand that there is a lot you want to know and ask, but please let us talk to the Elder Primals first. I promise everything will be explained afterwards."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." Raven grumbled, displeased, before turning her attention to her massive summon. "I'm sorry I called you for such a negligible conflict, my friend, but I am hoping that a show of force will dissuade them from trying something foolish in the future. Please, give my greetings and affection to the others, and tell Ifrit that I still owe him a summoning."

_**"It's alright, little one, I don't mind the chance to touch this realm when I can."**_Bahamut somehow managed to sound reassuring, despite being an enormous personification of destruction. _**"He will be delighted. I promise we will sort everything with these four out. Your life is looking up, little one. Have faith in that until we return."**_

With that, the five otherworldly beings vanished in swirls of light, leaving Raven by herself. Sighing, she trudged home alone, unaware of two tennis-ball sized eyes following her from the shadows. Eyes that had appeared after the Aurors had fled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The four Aspect and the Elder Primal appeared with a flash on a great green field. Mountains rose imposingly upon the horizon, and flying creatures of all kinds danced amongst the clouds in the bright, blue sky. To the east, a large river snaked its way to the shimmer on the horizon that was the ocean.

"So, this is Spira..." Tyri mused, looking around with an approving air. "It's beautiful. Reminds me of back home, to be honest with you..."

"Of course it does, child. Spira was the first Guardian Realm the Maker placed to watch over the earth. Your Realm is a blend of the earth and Spira, as it was the second Guardian Realm."another voice, feminine and cold as ice spoke, and the quintet turned to see a tall and shapely woman with snow-pale skin and ice-blue hair standing behind them, clad only in a sheer blue gown. This was Shiva, the Alluring Empress of Ice , Elder Primal of Ice and Snow.

**"Hmm? Little cousins come to our Realm?" **a voice that seemed to echo from the earth itself asked as Ifrit, Lord of Fire and Fury, Elder Primal of Mountains and Flame. The massive beast lumbered into view. Walking erect on two legs like a human, yet it was obvious he was anything but. Thick, chitin-like armor of overlapping, jagged plates covered its body. It's head, a savage wolf-like visage with four long and serrated horns curving around it. It's eyes, roaring flames within their sockets. A long, whip-like and spiked tail undulated slowly behind it while wings of pure fire rose from its shoulders.

"Enough, Ifrit, you are frightening the children." another voice interjected chastising, one that crackled with power and seemed to charge the very air with energy. Again, the four siblings looked to see Ramuh, Archon of Storms and Arbiter of Justice, seemed to drift towards them across the grass, long black robes trailing along behind him. In his preferred form, the powerful being appeared nothing more than a kindly older man with pure white hair, gentle electric-blue eyes, and carrying a long, cross-shaped staff .

"As well they should be frightened, brother. The Aspects they may be, but we have watched over the realms for eons." Ixion, the Mother of Horses and Lady of Lightning, knickered in amusement as she trotted over, long white mane flowing in the breeze as lightning crackled around the large, vaguely khopesh-shaped horn jutting from her forehead. Her pupil-less blue eyes seemed to gleam with mischief as Ramuh sighed at her. Turning to Bahamut, she continued. "Brother, Valefor and the others are busy with their duties. They have asked me to speak for them."

_**"Very well, let us begin." **_Bahamut rumbled, turning his attention to the Aspects._** "Speak, and make your case. Tell us why we should allow our summoner to go with you."**_

"Of course, Elder." Alexstrasza bowed low and glanced at her sisters. Receiving their nods of encouragement and agreement, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_At The Same Time... _

"Fucking figures." Raven grumbled, pulling the notice off of her door and reading it. _"Must meet with immigration officials to discuss exportation demands...investigation forthcoming...ensure that justice is served._ Tsk! Never thought the bastards would try using mundane channels to get me back!"

She continued to mutter angrily to herself as she unlocked her apartment door and walked in, flipping the lightswitch and looking around with a faint smile.

After she had first arrived in America, she had gone to the local Gringott's branch and converted nearly all of the gold she had on her to cash, and managed to find herself a nice little studio apartment. From there, she had delved deeply into research, reading and learning as many forms of magic as she could from as many nations as she could. For months, she slept little and left her home only to buy food, spending all her energy on ensuring that no one could take her anywhere against her will. Starting a month ago, she had been utilizing those skills to protect whomever she could (though mostly women) from the many threats of modern society, gaining herself quite the reputation as a vigilante. While the police were technically looking for her, as vigilantism _is_ technically a crime, they didn't seem to be throwing too much effort into it.

Showering and changing into her pajamas, she sighed deeply and collapsed into bed, exhausted mentally and physically from the day's work. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off and dream, not knowing that she was being watched by the same two golfball-like eyes as before. Not knowing that it used it's own brand of magic to put her into a deep, deep sleep. Not knowing that it had grabbed her and vanished with a soft crack back to England, where hell on earth awaited her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

there you go, the first real chapter. Now, getting up to where the promo is will take a few chapters, but her becoming Fae and such will be the next chapter or, at the latest, chapter 3. Why? Because I don't wanna waste time with her being human.

Anyway, read and review!


End file.
